


Included

by AruuPyon



Series: Pokanon Kink Meme Fills [15]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Multi, Pining, Teasing, Tickle Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 09:03:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10873554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AruuPyon/pseuds/AruuPyon
Summary: Gameverse. Silver DEFINITELY does not want to be part of the weird tickle fest going on between Gold and Lyra. Nope. Not him.





	Included

There was something unnatural about being so close to another person like that.

Silver glowered as he watched Gold pull Lyra into his lap, earning a round of laughter from the both of them. Seriously, what was up with that? How could he be so carefree and just let her sit on his lap like that? And how could she just let herself get dragged around like it was nothing? The two of them were complete weirdos.

It wasn't like Silver wanted to be the one falling into Gold's lap or anything. Because Gold was always acting like a creep, especially now as he ran his hands up and down Lyra's sides, causing her to giggle. Here he was touching Lyra without her permission! What kind of person didn't ask permission before he touched someone? Silver turned his face away in disgust, crossing his arms over his chest when he heard a louder commotion coming from the two of them.

"Th-That's not fair!" Gold cried out, his laughter gaining an edge of hysteria.

"You started it!" Lyra sang. A quick glance over at the two of them (Silver did NOT want to see what they were doing, but his curiosity just got the better of him, honest) showed that Lyra was now straddling Gold and was worming her hands underneath his shirt. He felt heat rising up in his face at the lewd position they were in. Geez, they were both perverts!

"Lyra s-stop, you're making Silver jealous!" Gold begged, squirming around so much that he accidentally bumped his leg against Silver's.

"I am not jealous!" Silver cried, turning his head towards the yellow eyed boy with a frown. "I'm creeped out by the behavior you're both displaying."

"He's totally jealous." Lyra said, lowering her head and nuzzling her face into Gold's neck, causing him to give a squeak of surprise. She turned her head just enough to get a peek at Silver from her comfortable position and giggled. "Look at his face, Gold!"

"I can't see past all your hair!" Gold said, tickling his fingers over Lyra's waist and making her squeal in delight.

"I'm leaving the room until you two learn to control yourselves!" Silver said angrily, standing up from his spot on the couch and walking out the door. He heard the two of them howling with laughter as he left, and he frowned even harder at that. Those two were unbelievable, he didn't even know why he hung out with them. He was so tired of seeing them practically groping each other in front of him like it was completely normal. He didn't need to see such wild displays of affection playing out in front of him. So what if they constantly reassured him that it was all innocent fun? That didn't mean that it natural, because Silver had never seen friends being all over each other like those two. It was abnormal.

And it DEFINITELY wasn't like he wanted to join them or anything!

**Author's Note:**

> Another kink meme fill! I always felt like it was too short to post, but I was rereading it and it made me smile so I figured why not? Enjoy some tsuntsun Silver!


End file.
